


重逢

by Erechtheion



Category: 20th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Political RPF - Russian 20th c.
Genre: Gen, Soviet Union, The Red Army
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erechtheion/pseuds/Erechtheion
Summary: 1940年罗科索夫斯基少将官复原职，与曾经的同学、前下属现上司朱可夫大将重逢。





	重逢

**Author's Note:**

> 写作于18年，纪念罗科索夫斯基元帅逝世50周年。

 

 

朱可夫推开办公室的门，门在墙上撞了三声。

 

他回到办公室的时候，日光从窗户间斜插而来，染黄了墙上的地图，晕起一地柔光，停滞了时间的脚步。熟悉的高大身影立于地图的一侧，正对着上面密密麻麻的箭头沉思着。

 

一瞬间他错愕不已，仿佛又回到了多年前列宁格勒的那个金秋午后， _他午睡醒转过来时便见一年轻军官沉默不语地研究着被他画满各式箭头的军事地图。军官见他醒来十分不知所措，紧张之余后退了半步。_

 

_“对不起，我不是有意擅闯您的房间的……只是您的地图画得太仔细了，我每次在窗外路过都看得不是很清楚……”那双蓝色的眼睛波光粼粼，倒衬得他本就眉目如画的面容更是熠熠生辉。_

 

_“可您是一位行伍多年的军人，连军纪也不清楚吗？”朱可夫心想，真是鬼扯得不行的理由，哪儿来的黄毛大小子充大头兵？_

 

_对方赶忙道歉，双颊因尴尬而染上了红晕，戴上了帽子匆匆离去。_

 

对方循声侧过身来，一双浅蓝色的眼睛却是温和又矜持地注视着他，向他行了军礼。

 

他倒是比当年遵纪得多，依旧是温和端庄的模样，却像是拼图缺了微小却又最不可或缺的一块，直透着一股陌生的距离感。朱可夫心底生起一股陌生之意。

 

_十年前明斯克的一个下午，萨马拉师新到岗的师长罗科索夫斯基扇着帽子在司令部坐着。他没通知自己在列宁格勒高级骑兵学校的同学，一声不吭地来了。瞄着吃惊不已的朱可夫，罗科索夫斯基的眼底分明满是戏谑与得意，面上依旧是温和沉静，用他那波兰口音浓重的俄语说道，“格奥尔吉·康斯坦丁诺维奇，好久不见，您还是老样子。”_

 

_什么老样子？罗科索夫斯基分明是在拿他朱可夫寻开心。可他却觉得这样的科斯佳顾盼神飞、光彩照人，难怪在列宁格勒的时候，少女向他抛来的玫瑰花总是鳞次栉比、络绎不绝，他家有妻女，受之无用，只得腆着脸迎着同学们开涮。_

 

_“瞧瞧，我们的科斯佳多受列宁格勒的漂亮小姑娘们欢迎啊！”叶廖缅科抓过一把玫瑰花，直摇着红色的花瓣在罗科索夫斯基的鼻尖晃来晃去。_

 

_“安德烈·伊万诺维奇，您就别拿我寻开心了……”年轻的科斯佳把头埋在了玫瑰花瓣里，滑稽得像只鸵鸟。_

 

_“这么漂亮的花，”正逢朱可夫牵着马回来，替同窗解围，接手了一大半玫瑰花，对罗科索夫斯基咬起了耳朵，“正好洒在涅瓦河上，你说怎么样，康斯坦丁·康斯坦丁诺维奇？”_

 

波兰人身材高大，朱可夫不得不抬头仰视。他的面颊比之当年消瘦不少，彼时温柔含情的一双眼睛充盈着疲倦的冷静，眼角末梢多了不少细纹，鬓角也染上了些许灰白。这些岁月与苦难的痕迹连同领章上自三年前便从未变更过的两颗五角星一起提醒着朱可夫那段人人惶惶不可终日的岁月。他险些也成了罗科索夫斯基的难兄难弟，好在命运女神关键时刻拉了他一把。正当朱可夫在前往莫斯科的一路上替叶若夫为自己编制不少莫须有的罪名时，最高统帅将他送到蒙古赶走关东军，从此关东军成了他的下马石。又因为政治审查导致红军缺乏优秀的高级指挥员，他也从上校变成了五星大将，反过来成了刚被撤销调查的罗科索夫斯基的上司。

 

“康斯坦丁·康斯坦丁诺维奇，我对发生在你身上的事情深感抱歉。”

 

罗科索夫斯基扯了扯嘴角，“谢谢您，这都已经过去了。”

 

“好，我们来谈正事。”朱可夫掏出口袋中的一盒烟递给对方，“想必你已经看到电报了，你将官复原职，指挥库班第五骑兵军。”

 

“我知道，谢苗·康斯坦丁诺维奇已经告诉过我了。”

 

“那就好，显然铁木辛哥同志告诉了你不少你应该知道的事情。”对方拿走烟后，朱可夫也给自己拿了一根，“不过这个职务只是暂时的，就像你这段时间—谢谢—在莫斯科那样，你最终的职务应该是机械化军军长。”

 

罗科索夫斯基把打火机放回裤袋内，看朱可夫喷了口烟。

 

“德国人不安分，虽然已经和他们签了条约，但是战争还是无可避免的，只是早晚的问题。”

 

罗科索夫斯基整理了一下皮带，嗯了一声。

 

“因为你我清楚的原因，现在军队和国防建设简直一团糟，我这里压力很大，你能回来实在是太好了，康斯坦丁·康斯坦丁诺维奇。”朱可夫扔过去一打文件，“谢苗·康斯坦丁诺维奇捡到手上的是豆腐渣，简直不像话。所以说军事理论天才不一定擅长搞军队建设。”

 

对方扫了扫文件，苦笑一声。

 

“康斯坦丁·康斯坦丁诺维奇，你怎么看？”

 

“您指哪方面？”

 

“哪方面都行，就像我们过去那样，随便说说。”

 

罗科索夫斯基揉了揉鼻子，低声说道，“我干了骑兵几十年，对这一行实在是太熟悉了，一下子调我去指挥新的兵种，我需要一定的时间去适应。”

 

“这个不急。”朱可夫摆摆手，“一，你先要带着你的老部队去解放比萨拉比亚，所以你还没那么容易下马呢。二……”

 

“司令员同志，怎么了？”

 

“德国人依靠高度成熟的机械化部队和诸兵种合成部队在欧洲肆无忌惮，战争随时都有可能爆发，而我军在这么短的时间内很难将全军转型为像德国国防军那样大型的机械化战役兵团。”

 

“也就是说，到时候我手头也分不到多少坦克，是这样吗？”

 

“康斯坦丁·康斯坦丁诺维奇，很抱歉，恐怕是这样的。”朱可夫把抽完的烟扔进了垃圾桶。“短时间内要拥有德国人那样利用大型的机械化部队迅速消灭敌人的力量是不现实的。”

 

他们二人不约而同地陷入了未来对德战争的忧思之中，沉默不语。罗科索夫斯基时不时地用余光扫着他过去的同学与下级。比起从前，这位哈拉哈河的英雄略微胖了些，头发也更是稀疏，面颊与五官仿佛又被刀削过了一番。可那双永远闪着寒光的灰色眼睛比起以前却是越发锐利，像他在外贝尔加见到的野狼，蓬勃的杀气如呼之欲出，那是一种原始的不受人类社会拘束的冲劲。当他侃侃而谈时，面部表情同时又因为对事业的热情而灿烂起来，浑身上下散发着不属于他这个年纪的人的孩子气。即使他不及当年英俊，那也是神采奕奕得叫罗科索夫斯基心里暗自羡慕。分明朱可夫比他还大了半个月，他却觉得自己倒像比对方年长了十岁。

 

朱可夫打了个响指，击碎了他的沉思。

 

“我看到了你三十年代给我写的评估报告和推荐信了。”

 

“怎么难道我说的不对吗？”

 

“没有。”朱可夫诧异地看着对方高度防备的神情，“我觉得你说的都没错。我们出去走走吧。”

 

_“意志强烈、野心勃勃、果断、积极主动、注重纪律性、坚持不懈，不够灵活、极其固执、非常自大，不适合教育岗位，经验丰富、善于军事训练，热爱军事事业，有明显进步空间，受人尊敬……”_

 

基辅街头绿树青翠欲滴，花团锦簇相映成趣，远处群山纵横，与午后的蓝天连成一线，雪山之巅在山峦重叠之后害羞地露出一个角来，仿若冬夜降临大地的第一滴雪。

 

军区司令员朱可夫大将继续就继续着军队建设发表他的意见，他兴致勃勃，把基辅安逸的街头当成了军委大会，马路边车鸣不绝，自行车叮当作响，有时还时不时传来得得的马蹄声，他也权当不存在。

 

而罗科索夫斯基既无心欣赏风景，又无心聆听军区司令员同志的教诲。他将多年前为朱可夫写的评估报告在心中默读了几遍。一向冷静持重的他正为自己刚才的过激反应暗自懊悔，他不明白为什么当朱可夫提到那份评估报告时自己竟然会如此激动。就像他说的那样，上面说的也没错。自己一向是有一说一、实话实说的……没错，他确实不怎么喜欢朱可夫，虽然他是一位好同志、好军官、好共产党员，但是自己难以接受他那种粗鲁、过于直接的处世方式。如今他倒是变成自己的上司了，虽然自己在伏龙芝遇见他的第一天就这么认为了……

 

“格奥尔吉，我要诚挚地恭喜您。”罗科索夫斯基停下步伐，靠在桥边，桥下的第聂伯河正静静地流淌着，“您会成为我们当中最出色的。”

 

朱可夫高兴地拍了拍对方的肩膀，“我的科斯佳，我就等着你这句话呢。”

 

罗科索夫斯基继续想道，自己是在担心朱可夫会拿着这份过于客观、坦率的评估报告来兴师问罪吗？在每个特殊的时期，任何正常的事情都有可能被视为不正确的，而任何不正确的却有可能是极其合理的。

 

“在克列斯特的那三年，我除了接受审问和拷打以外，几乎无事可做。”他的视线落在过分安静的顿河之上，“想到了很多在沙俄军队时候的事情，还有在外贝尔加，当然还有在列宁格勒。”

 

朱可夫没有说话，他沉默地听着。两人彼此都为罗科索夫斯基竟然对那段被迫害的岁月之坦诚而吃惊。当然，这不是今日他们第一次感到吃惊了。上下级互换这样命运的安排已极富超自然的戏剧性，既然已经发生在了他们身上，那说明有什么其他惊奇的事情的延续都属正常的余震现象。

 

“我当时在想，格奥尔吉，这时候你会在哪儿，你会做什么呢？你和我们都不一样，像你这样的人，命运心甘情愿地为你提供台阶。”罗科索夫斯基抬头，天上没有一颗星星，可是白日又怎么会有星星呢？“果然，事后我就从狱卒那儿听说了哈拉哈河的胜利。”

 

“科斯佳，”朱可夫严肃起来，“斯大林同志召我去莫斯科时，我真以为我要死了。”

 

“哪有那么容易死？”罗科索夫斯基轻笑，“我们又不是米哈伊尔·伊万诺维奇，要死没那么容易。”

 

“罗科索夫斯基同志，我们应该立即停止这类虚无主义的讨论，以防有人汇报我们的思想不符合共产党员们的中心思想。”

 

大概连朱可夫自己都觉得这话好笑，两个人相对大眼瞪了一会儿小眼，不约而同地笑出了声。

 

“军区司令员同志，我都已经成了波兰和日本情报机关的特务人员了。”罗科索夫斯基笑得移开脸，银晃晃的假牙闪着光。

 

“那不因为你是波兰人嘛。”

 

罗科索夫斯基的嘴角抽动了一下，“是啊，虽然我母亲也是俄罗斯人。”

 

孕育着罗斯之母的第聂伯河依旧在流动着，它早已像见证这两位异族的未来卫国战争中的伟大将星一般，见证了罗斯历史上无数伟大人物的对话，斯拉夫人、日耳曼人、苏格兰人以及犹太人的灵魂在河水中短暂地聚集在一起，继而分道扬镳、奔向四方，乌克兰、俄罗斯、白俄罗斯，甚至是欧洲大陆的各个角落。就像夜幕降临时的璀璨诸星一般，在命运令人捉摸不透的安排下，他们汇聚一堂，而后拖着时间的尾巴消失在了宇宙的不同角落。

 

“你怎么这么匆匆忙忙地来基辅，不是今天早上刚到的调令吗？”

 

“我想赶快投入熟悉的工作中，您知道，军队就是我的家，我脱离温暖的大家庭太久了。”

 

“好吧，那你得尽快回去工作，我马上安排最快的火车票。”

 

“非常感谢您，大将同志。”罗科索夫斯基行了军礼，握住了朱可夫伸过来的手。

 

他俩拥抱着，互相道别。

 

命运又一次将他们的轨迹绑定在了一起。

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 纠正两个错误：
> 
> 一、如果戈洛万诺夫没有编故事的话，有关作战报告的那段对话应该是发生在斯大林格勒战役之后，罗朱莫斯科机场见面之时。二、大清洗换岗罗朱重逢之时加里宁少校也在场，只是我写的时候不知道。从他的回忆录中看来，两个人非常公事公办。
> 
> 地图那段来自于Byuaka那篇Red Envy，内有科斯佳弄坏果沙地图的类似故事情节。


End file.
